Falling Through Dimensions
by ChoFrog09
Summary: .:COMPLETE:. Jimmy and co. wind up in a mysterious land when one of his inventions go haywire. Here there are perils everywhere they turn, including a mirror machine, exploding bridges, ect. JC
1. The Invention

Hello fanfic writers! I am attempting to write something interesting that people will read! So, tell people about my story please! Okay, chapter one. THIS IS A RELOAD OF THE SAME STORY.

**Chapter 1: The Invention**

"Okay Neutron, this had better be good." It was a rather nice day in Retroville on this particular Monday morning in summer. But the weather didn't reflect the events of that day. Jimmy, his friends Carl and Sheen, his enemy, Cindy, and his enemy's friend, Libby, were all crowded in his backyard. Almost all of them were eagerly waiting to see the invention he was about to present.

"My friends," Jimmy began then he paused. "And Cindy, what I am about to show you today is a breakthrough in science history. I give you the-" Sheen interrupted him.

"Hold it!" he said. "I know! The something-iser or something-tron, a number in the thousands or hundreds. It's always that. Why is it always that?"

"Well, Sheen, you are right I suppose. I give you the Resert-a-tron 4,000. I have finally figured out how to travel through different dimensions. If you-" This time it was Libby who interrupted.

"Hold up! How is that so amazing?" She asked.

"Well, Libby it's like this," Jimmy said as he turned around to a chalk board. "Okay, there are two good reasons. One, If there is a 2-D room that's locked, let's say, and you need to get in. If you are 2-D you just go to the third dimension, walk across the chalkboard, get into the room, go back to the second dimension, and you've got it. This is the same with going from 3-D to 4-D to 3-D again."

"Well that's pretty useful," Libby stated.

"The other reason," Jimmy continued, "Is that you can travel to places faster than Sheen," Jimmy picked up a string, and shrunk Carl down to the size of an ant.

"Ah! Jimmy I'm tiny!" Carl shrieked, very much like a girl.

"It's okay Carl, you'll be normal in no time. I just have to explain how this works," Jimmy said to Carl, and once again continued. "Now if Carl had to walk across this string it might take a while. But if I put the ends together," as Jimmy said as he folded the string, "It would take no time at all. This is like folding the demensions, which the Resert-a-tron does. Any questions?"

"Yeah, Jimmy, I have one. Can I please be, um, un-shrinked?" Carl asked as loud as he could.

"Oh sorry, Carl. I almost forgot," Jimmy said. In the blink of an eye Carl was back to his normal size.

"I have a question," came a snotty voice, "Is it over?"

"Right after I demonstrate, Vortex. Prepare to fly through dimensions," Jimmy said. Right as he started up the Resert-a-tron and before they were all engulfed in a feeling of suffocation, Cindy knew she saw sparks fly from the invention. But before she could say anything, they were gone.

* * *

SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I am trying to make this interesting and different. So READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I had to explain everything in this chapter because otherwise this would be REALLY confusing. Oh, the faster than Sheen part is because of The 'N' Men. REVIEW PLEASE:) 


	2. The Bridges

**Chapter 2: The Cliffs**

"Okay then Neutron, how do you explain the ten-feet-tall mushrooms and the air that smells like straw?" Cindy questioned, obviously annoyed. They were all sprawled out in the middle of a beige concrete platform. Surrounding them were 10-foot tall mushrooms and the air smelled faintly of hay. Odd things were all around. Through all of their adventures none of them had ever seen anything like this.

"I don't understand," Jimmy said standing up wobbly. "We were supposed to end up at the Candy Bar, which was 5 miles from my house, far enough from my house to prove how fast you travel."

"Well, maybe I'm just a little off my rocker today, but to me this doesn't look much like the Candy Bar. Or maybe Sam just had some renovations," Sheen said. Everyone else, except Carl, knew that these were definitely NOT renovations. Cindy began to get irritated.

"Well I am going to at least try to do something about it," Cindy said. "Whoever wants to do something other than sit, follow me!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Well we should do _something_," Libby said to Jimmy. "Obviously sitting here isn't doing us any good." He thought about it, '_She has a point'_ he thought _'But what could be beyond here? We could all get hurt!' _Cindy interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, I think I see bridges!" Without a second thought, Cindy started for the bridges. As soon as she had put one foot down, the bridge flipped up at one end. The ripple went through the bridge and before Cindy could say anything the end she was on flicked up and Cindy went hurtling through the air.

"CINDY!" Jimmy yelled. Libby went running to where her best friend lay.

"Cindy, girl wake up! Come on girl, come on," Jimmy left Libby kneeling by her friend. He knew that she'd wake up, at least he hoped. Well, Cindy was right that was the only way. Soon, Jimmy heard Libby's excited voice.

"CINDY! Cindy, gees girl you scared me to death," Libby was talking to her friend, relieved she was alright.

"Libby, Libby calm down. I'm fine," Cindy said. Libby just hugged her.

"Cindy," Jimmy walked to where the two friends sat, "You're right. We do have to cross those bridges, but-"

"But I'm not going anywhere near those bridges," Cindy said flatly.

"Cindy, I know what I'm doing now. Come on, trust me," Jimmy said. Cindy surveyed him, then slowly got up and headed towards the bridges.

"Wait! Go on the left one this time, not the right one," Jimmy warned. Cindy nodded, and slowly, very slowly, she closed her eyes and put her foot down on the first plank. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and looked down at her foot. It remained there. She took a few more cautious steps forward, and when nothing happened still she ran across.

"I'm alive!" she yelled, being obnoxious for he first time.

"Now, Sheen," Jimmy said, "I need you to go over the right bridge. If you make it, then I know the pattern, and if you don't I know the other version of the pattern."

"So what's the pattern?" Sheen asked.

"You'll see," Jimmy said teasingly. So Sheen leaped towards the bridge on the right. The same thing that happened to Cindy the first time happened to Sheen. He was flung through the air and landed behind Jimmy, Libby, and Carl a little off to the left.

"Oooooooooo," Sheen said dizzily. "I feel sick and disoriented."

"Sheen, head for the left one now," Jimmy instructed. Sheen shook his head and stood. Slightly dizzy, he walked across the left bridge and made it. He stood next to Cindy and she backed away from him slowly. "Okay, Libby you need to go right and Carl you need to go left. I go right," They both did as instructed and got safely to the other side. Jimmy crossed too. They walked in silence, but soon Sheen broke it.

"Hey Jimmy," he said, "What was the pattern anyway?"

"Well Sheen, the mellow people, Libby and me, crossed the right bridge. And, well, Cindy, Carl, and you crossed the left bridge," Jimmy explained.

"And our trait was?" Cindy asked.

"Being annoying a large percentage of the time," Jimmy said. Cindy scowled and gave Jimmy an evil eye

They continued forward, wondering what challenge awaited them next.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. PIZZA! Wait, pizza?

I DON"T CARE IF ANNOYINGNESS ISN'T A WORD! Sorry, someone annoyed me about that. Enough babbling, chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Pizza! Wait, Pizza!**

"I surrender!" Sheen yelled and fell to his knees. Everyone had been walking for what seemed like hours under the green and orange sun that beat down on this mysterious land that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Oh come on Sheen," Jimmy said. "I think I see something ahead," Jimmy said, trying to be encouraging.

"Yeah, I see something too," Cindy said. "A dot! Oh my gosh! A dot! It's _SO _amazing!" She was obviously being sarcastic. Jimmy shook his head, muttering something like "Girls can be _so..._annoying." Then he spoke to Sheen again. "Sheen! Get up already!" Jimmy grew impatient. Sheen sulkily stood.

"Jimmy, we've been walking for _hours_," Sheen complained.

"Actually, only one _hour_. We're all tired Sheen. Get with the program!" Sheen didn't respond. "Sheen? Hello?" Jimmy asked calming down. Sheen continued to stare.

"Sheen! No come back to us!" Carl yelled in his face. He was being a little _too_ dramatic.

"I don't believe it," Sheen said in quiet amazement. He started running towards the dot Cindy pointed out earlier like there was a ghost on his heels. Everyone hurried after him. A few minutes later Sheen came to a halt. He was staring up at the sky, apparently thanking god for what stood before him.

"I don't believe it," Sheen whispered to himself, then hurled himself at the machine in front of him. "PIZZA!" he yelled. Apparently, they were not the only ones there. After Sheen's joyous yell, they all heard a low grunt. Emerging from the shadow of the giant pizza maker was a tall, fat, hairy, warty, grumpy looking figure.

"MAKE ME A PIZZA!" he yelled in rage. Sheen ran behind his friends and ducked, terrified.

"Yeah, Jimmy. Do what he wants. Make him a pizza before he takes us instead," Sheen said petrified. Jimmy slowly walked forward. He looked at the contraption. There was a cheese button, sausage button, pepperoni button, and an anchovies button. _'How hard could this be?' _Jimmy asked himself. He pushed some random buttons, and then pushed the big shiny green one, obviously the OK button. He could hear the familiar sound of gears whirring and a pizza came falling from the slot on the front of it. Jimmy picked it up and simply walked over to the "Pizza Monster" and put it in front of him. He turned his back, but as soon as he did the "Pizza Monster" lifted his hand and hit Jimmy. He went sailing through the air and landed in a pit. He could here "Pizza Monster" yelling "SOMETHING ON THAT I DON'T LIKE!" Of course it wasn't that easy. He wanted specific ingredients. _'Of course!' _Jimmy thought. _'That was idiotic. Why didn't I realize that?'_ Jimmy sat in the pit hugging his knees, hoping, praying, that his friends would be able to figure out what he wanted. Soon he heard "Pizza Monster" yelling in rage again, and in flew Sheen. He picked himself up and walked into the corner muttering to himself.

"But in UltraLord episode #234 the Zeebos King was satisfied with the peporoni and anchovie mixture and let the Yoaja free. Why didn't it work?" Sheen muttered. Jimmy chuckled slightly. Again, soon after that, Libby came flying in.

"He's 'allergic' to sausage," Libby said crossly. In the middle of her remark, in came Cindy. Jimmy realized his worst fears were true.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Carl is our only hope!" he panicked. Once again he prayed. He could sense everyone else was praying too. He heard the "Pizza Monster" inhale then yelled in _joy_. "HAVE A PIZZA PAR-TAY!" he yelled. Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Sheen could hear the "Pizza Monster" noisily gobbling up the pizza. The ground under them started shaking, and slowly, the ground of the pit rose up to meet the ground outside the pit.

"Carl old buddy you did it!" Sheen yelled and hugged his other friend who, for once, hadn't been an idiot.

"Awwww. It was nothin'," Carl said modestly his cheeks turning red. They ran past the "Pizza Monster" who was contently patting his stomach. Jimmy and his friend hurried on to meet their next challenge.

* * *

YAY! I know pizza is an odd topic, but that's why the sub category is HUMOR. REVIEW:) 


	4. Titanic Toads

**A/N: **I shall NOT chatter endlessly, ONWARD!

Disclaimer: (I need to put these up more often) I do NOT own Jimmy Neutron. This is called FanFiction.

**Chapter 4: Titanic Toads?**

"Okay, Neutron. Now where are we? I don't see any dots," Cindy was now complaining. Relieved and impressed Carl that Carl had pleased the "Pizza Monster" they were now walking under the green and orange sun once again. They had stocked up on pizza before and didn't have to worry about starving.

"Cindy, you're acting like Sheen," Jimmy said annoyed. They were all becoming grumpy, for they were lost, confused, and _very _hot.

"Sheesh! This sun is totally drying out my hair! I just had it done, it's getting all frizzy!" Libby was complaining about the heat the multicolored sun was giving off. Jimmy looked around for shade.

"Hey you guys!" Jimmy started excitedly, "There's a river over there!" Everyone darted towards it. Once there almost everyone freely dunked their head under the cool, refreshing water on their faces, coming up every once in a while for air.

"Who cares if my hair is messy?" Libby said. Apparently, hair didn't matter then, what mattered was she wasn't steaming up any more. Once everyone had their faces wet and cool, they looked around. They hadn't realized the river ran through a dense forest.

"Now what?" Sheen asked.

"I suggest we walk," Cindy said, and stalked on, following the river. Soon Jimmy realized something.

"Wait!" he said, "We have to cross the river."

"Uh...how exactly do we do that?" Sheen asked. Jimmy looked around. Soon he saw a place on the river that looked slightly green; matter of fact, it looked multi-colored. He ran towards it, the others followed suit. When he got close enough he saw what seemed like a grid of lily pads.

"Well they _look_ stable," Cindy said. She set her foot down on one, then gradually leaned forward and put her other foot on. It did indeed float.

"But the next one is too far away, Cindy," Libby told her. Cindy jumped back on shore.

"So what do we do now Neutr-Ah?" The last part of her sentence was a scream of fear as she leaped and ducked, her hands covering her head. She ducked just in time. An enormous toad sailed over her head and landed on that first lily pad. Cindy cautiously got up and all of them stared in amazement at the gigantic blue being. Right after that there leaped a green toad, a purple toad, red toad, and pink toad. Just then Jimmy's brain clicked.

"Look at the colors of the lily pads guys!" he exclaimed. They surveyed the "grid". There were oddly twisted paths of blue, green, purple, red, and pink lily pads crossing over to the other side of the river.

"Oh no! I see were this is going!" Carl shrieked in fright. "Jimmy I'm allergic to toads!"

"Carl, you have two choices," Jimmy told him, "One, you can hold in the sneezes and ride the toad or two, swim across. What do you pick?"

"I'll ride the green toad," Carl said quickly, for he could not swim.

"I call pink!" Cindy called and stood behind the pink toad.

"I call purple!" said Libby, getting ready to climb onto her toad.  
"I call blue!" Sheen yelled excitedly.

"So I get red," Jimmy said and got ready behind his toad. "Okay, on three jump on," Jimmy said. "One...two...THREE!" They all mounted and the toads revved up and started jumping wildly from lily pad to lily pad that matched their color. Before long, they all found themselves on the other side of the river, all breathing deeply for they were scared they might have not made it.

All talking quietly, they started to continue forward, when Jimmy suddenly halted.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Someone's missing!" Everyone was suddenly panicky, all inquiring who. Jimmy looked around.

"AHHHHHHH!" A scream interrupted his thought. He quickly turned around. There was Carl, going back and forth on his toad. "AHHHH!" he screamed again. Jimmy thought quickly.

"CARL!" he yelled. "JUMP!"

"But, but, but" Carl stammered. Then he gathered the small amount of courage he had, and jumped. He hit the ground hard. Jimmy, Sheen, Libby, and surprisingly, Cindy, rushed over to him. He slowly got up and brushed himself off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Carl said, but he couldn't help but smile. The now closer group of friends walked on to face their next challenge.

DO YOU LIKE? HUH, HUH, HUH? I am updating this VERY fast. At least I'm trying. I'll have another chapter up before you can pronounce the word asdfjklghqwetryputomushidodocumilationbutewholckufast. NOW PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON! I **know **you _want _to. D


	5. Mudball Wall

**A/N:**Has anyone pronounced it yet? Oh well, thank you to all reviewers, and to theflamehat, YES this is based on Zoombinis Logical Journey, the game where you try to get little blue people to a new home. You are the only one to notice :) ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, ok? OK!

**Chapter 5: Mudball Wall**

"Neutron, this is getting tiring. I am sick of this!" Cindy was insulting Jimmy, as usual, as he, Cindy, and the rest of the group, trudged on through the woods. Now they were sheltered from the oddly colored sun, but now there were no landmarks to tell if they were making any progress or just walking in circles, and, since the trees blocked out the sun, it was difficult for the to see merely the path in front of them.

"Jimmy, I can't take much more of this," Sheen complained. They were all tired of walking, but they had to go on. No one really looked around. Soon Carl spoke.

"Jimmy, I can't climb very well," he said.  
"Why do you mention that Carl?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, you should look up," Sheen told him. Jimmy lifted his head. Before them stood a high, wide, stone, wall. Jimmy gaped open mouthed at it.

"Okay, how are we going to get over that Neutron?" Cindy asked. They all looked around.

"Fulcrums!" Jimmy yelled excitedly. He rushed over to the marsh that stood in front of the wall. There were three planks. Under the middle of each plank was a stone, making a sort of teeter-tauter. "But how do I get them to propel us up without leaving behind anyone?" He realized that no one was strong enough to even fling another up. He looked around again.

"Hey Jimmy, what do you think that is?" Libby asked. She gestured towards a contraption that looked like a chocolate ice cream cone with a rectangular cone that had a tube leading from it to the depths of the marsh. There were several buttons with different shapes and colors on them, and the familiar shiny green button. Jimmy looked at the wall again. There were faint lines, making a sort of grid. He also noticed there were dots on some of the stones. But Cindy figured it out before him.

"Libby, Carl, Sheen! Stand on one end of a fulcrum. I think I get it," She said. Libby trusted Cindy and jumped right on one end. Sheen and Carl were a bit cautious, but got on the other two quickly. Cindy walked over to the device. She pressed two buttons, a square and a purple panel. A sort of mud ball sat on top of the cone making a sort of "squish" noise. A nozzle came up and squirted the mud ball with some purple-ish liquid, coloring it purple and a metal arm also came up and imprinted a square on the mud ball. Cindy thought and then pressed the oh so familiar green button. The machine targeted and sent the mud ball flying through the air and hit the wall on one of the triple dotted panels. Three stones sailed through the air and hit the other end of the three fulcrums that Libby, Sheen, and Carl were standing on.

"WHOA!" all three screamed as they flew into the air and landed on the other side of the wall. Cindy smirked at Jimmy, obviously pleased that she had figured something out before him. She gestured to him to step on one of the fulcrums.

"Ladies first," she said smiling. Jimmy scowled. Cindy delightedly went back to the contraption and studied the wall. She pressed a yellow button and a triangle button. While she was doing this Jimmy realized something Cindy hadn't yet.

"Cindy wait!" he yelled to her. She looked up. "If you press fire the mud ball, it will hit the wall alright, but the stones will fall on the fulcrums, but you won't be on it!" She took this in then paused. After about five seconds of thinking she hit the button. As soon as the wall had been hit she leaped over the machine, the stone barley missing her head, and landed on the end of the fulcrum just in time. The stone hit the other end and both went flying through the air and landed hard on the other side of the stone wall.

"Well, that was pleasant," Cindy said sarcastically as she stood and brushed herself off, and they all started off again, leaving mud ball wall far behind them.

* * *

KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! I am having so much fun writing this. I am sick and have nothing else to do anyway. Cindy saying "ladies first" is NOT a typo, just in case you were wondering. I must sleep now, see you later peeps:) 


	6. Cave Chasm Terror

**A/N:** THANKS FOR THE (Narrows Eyes) TWO NEW REVIEWS! Before I was deleted I had 32! MAN! I will continue to update, but sometimes I might be sleeping or eating or being tortured. I'll shut up now, ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jimmy Neutron, but I hope to own my own cartoon someday.

**Chapter 6: Cave Chasm Terror**

Once over the wall, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl had started off. Soon after they were out of the forest, and faced a huge mountain.

"Jimmy, I'm not a very good climber either," Sheen said, staring upward. They slowly made their way up the mountain. Cindy and Libby were the best climbers, always stopping and telling the rest, who were ten feet below them, to hurry up. There was a small opening near the top of the mountain; it seemed like a small cave. But when they reached the opening they gaped open mouthed at what was before them. It was indeed a cave, but it was gigantic. They started walking forward, gazing around, until Jimmy realized that the floor disappeared about four feet in front of them and a deep chasm separated them from getting to the other side. There was a narrow path made of floating stones, that no one smart enough set foot on. To add another problem yet, the door on the other side was barred closed.

"Look!" Sheen yelled and ran over to a wall. There were strange markings there, and Sheen cleared his throat and began to read. "The gods chose Hamurrabi to guide the village; he commanded that all the crops grow ears to buy cocoa powder with. So townsfolk carried bread from door to door and a canoe landed in his front yard. Thus, his ice cream had no bones, the end," Sheen said and then smiled obviously proud of himself.

"Wow Sheen, you've got to teach me how to do that," Carl said in amazement. Cindy and Libby rolled their eyes.

"Actually guys," Jimmy started, "That's cuieneiform, the writing invented by ancient Mesopotamians. I can translate it with-SHEEN NO!" Jimmy stopped when he noticed Sheen running across the narrow path of floating stone slabs.

"Hey look! I'm floating! It's as if I'm on air-AH!" Sheen yelled as the stone Sheen was standing on flipped over.

"SHEEN!" Jimmy yelled as he fell to his knees. He sat staring where Sheen had supposedly fallen to. _'Is Sheen gone?' _he asked himself sadly. Sheen's scream faded away and Jimmy hung his head.

"Sorry Jimmy," Cindy tried comforting him now because he really needed it.

"We know what it must feel like," Libby added. Suddenly his scream was coming back, from behind them this time. All three whipped around. Sheen came flying up from one of the floor tiles. Then all his friends, including Cindy and Libby, came running over to him. He got up, feeling achy, but determined for the very first time.

"As I was saying," Jimmy said back to his normal self since he knew his friend was alright, "I can translate a few of these, and they make a sort of pattern," Jimmy said and stepped away from the wall. "It says 'big mouth goes first and then big head, then queen of pop and Sudafed, and last of all unstable head.'" Jimmy quoted.

"English please?" Sheen asked.

"I think it's different and slightly odd names for all of us," he said. "Now what we have to do is figure it out, then get in order."

"I know who big head is!" Cindy called out.

"And I know who big mouth is!" Jimmy called back. Then he thought of something. "Libby! Give me your hairclip," he said. She reached to her head, clicked the barrette, and threw it to Jimmy. He caught it and started writing in the thin layer of sand that covered the cave's floor. "Okay," he said. "We need a list, first is Cindy or "big mouth"," he smirked at her.

"And big head," she shot back, "Is you." They both stared at each other, eyes narrowed.

"Come on you two, we need to figure out the other three," Libby said to make them focus.

"Well, there was that Sudafed one. Who is that?" Cindy wondered.

"Well, it _is _a decongestant. Who has allergies?" Cindy questioned. All heads turned to Carl. He smiled innocently.

"Okay, we know who that is," Jimmy said. "So who's 'queen of pop'?" Cindy looked at Libby.

"Between Sheen and Libby, I vote Libby," she said, raising her hand. Jimmy marked her in his list.

"So that must mean Sheen is unstable head," he said.

"And apparently by head they meant brain," Cindy remarked. Jimmy just shook his head and entered Sheen in the list.

"Okay," Jimmy said. "First up is Cindy." She stood at the chasm's edge looking down; observing her possible doom, then ran across the stones and didn't stop until she was safely on the last one. She closed her eyes, pinched herself, opened them, and when she was still there she stood calmly. "And now me," Jimmy said to himself. He too sped across the stones, not halting until he got safely to the stone behind Cindy. "Libby!" he yelled across the chasm. "You're next!"

"Wait! I want to spend my last possible moments on earth uninterrupted!" she yelled back. She stood with her eyes closed for a few seconds then crouched to leap to the first stone and _ran_, she _ran _for dear life, and skidded to a halt on the stone behind Jimmy.

"Come on Carl! You can do it!" Jimmy yelled encouragingly. Carl looked up and tightened his lips until they looked like a strait line. He, calmly as possible, went across the stones and stopped behind Libby. He had learned where his real courage lay, inside him at the hardest times. Sheen could just so these sorts of things without worrying at all, he just was that way. When Sheen set his foot down on the stone there was a violent shaking of the "ground" and the gate covering the door on the other side, lifted creakily. The group of friends cheered and ran across the floating stones to the newly opened door. They now approached a newer, harder challenge deeper in the mountain.

SO? I'm sorry for the day's waiting, this took a while. I think the group is starting to become more of friends and realize their fears and courage. I like that. REVIEW PLEASE:)


	7. The Mirror Machine

Hello peoples! Yes thefalmehat, this is the game you played in 2nd grade! I did switch around and delete some parts of the game, just because they really don't work that well. Really there are the Fleens in the forest and Captain Cajun's boat thingy and like three other things, Oh well. And to J, thank you for the kind advice! I hope this is a little more detailed. ONWARD!

**Chapter 7:** **The Mirror Machine**

As the group continued to walk through the cave which had gotten smaller and smaller since the opening, they started to shiver. They were all tired and cold, especially Cindy who was always dressed for warm weather. After about ten minutes after they had ran through the door on the other side of the chasm at the mouth of the cave, they came upon another door. This one made of unstable sticks banded together with some string.

"Oh great," Libby groaned. "We _just _made it through one of these." Jimmy went up to observe this "door".

"It doesn't seem very sturdy," he said. "Cindy, do you think you could kick it over?" She walked up to the front of the group and placed her hand on the "door", surveying it. She took a few steps back, ran up to the door, jumped in the air and stuck her foot out. The "door" crashed to the ground.

"Way to go girl!" Libby shouted to her friend. They all walked through the door behind Cindy. Behind the door was a platform connected to which was a narrow path, connected to another platform. On that platform were blank, green glass panels about the size of them. Next to the platform on which they were standing on was a something like a plank of wood on wheels.

"I want to touch it," Sheen said walking up to the cart.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled to him, but too late. Sheen pushed the cart and it went speeding down a hill and up a ramp, about to jump over a gap in the floor about the width of a large dining room table, too wide for any of them to jump across, and as it was sailing through the air it hit something and went hurtling down into the gorge and out of sight. When the group decided to look closer at what it had ran into, they discovered it was a _beautiful _gem hanging from a chain on the ceiling. As soon as the cart disappeared, another came rolling to the exact place where the other used to be.

"I think we've got to find a way to lower that," Libby said. She started walking towards the narrow path that separated them from the platform on the other side with the green glass panels. Cindy reached for her.

"No! Libby you can't-" Libby stopped her.

"I haven't done anything yet. It's time I did something to help," Libby told her flatly. Cindy didn't stop her. She quietly stepped away and let Libby go on. So Libby turned and walked, trembling, across the narrow trail to the opposite platform. Once there she surveyed the green glass panel. Although this was serious, she couldn't help but look at her reflection and fix her hair. It was when she was doing this her light bulb clicked on. "CINDY!" She yelled to the other platform, "Stand on the cart!" Cindy gave her a look, but then remembered how Libby hadn't questioned her and just did exactly what she told her. _'Why? Why did she just do it?'_ Cindy thought. She then knew why. It was because Libby trusted her. Libby was her best friend. She knew that she wouldn't do anything to hurt her, _ever_. Cindy carefully climbed onto the cart. Instantly images of her sprang on to the green glass where Libby was standing, and one disappeared. In its place was a stand and, of course, a glowing green button. Cindy noticed something when Libby was about to pick one up and set it in the stand.

"Libby!" she yelled. "That one has nail polish on! I don't!" Libby looked at Cindy, and then at the picture, and sure enough the real Cindy had no nail polish on.

"Cindy, we need to find the one that is identical! That's the problem!" Libby yelled back. All three boys had been watching this paying very close attention, and Jimmy yelled something to them.

"It's the one on the bottom left!" he told them.

"But...but...but," Cindy stammered. "My ponytail isn't _that_ poofy is it?"

"Cindy this is no time to think about how poofy your ponytail is!" Jimmy yelled to her. Libby picked up the one glass panel Jimmy pointed out, set it in the stand, and hit the shiny green button. The cart Cindy was on started rolling forward. Sheen gave it an extra push and Cindy went flying down the hill. As her cart approached the gem, Libby stared back at the glass panel Jimmy selected. It was different! It was something only her friend and a girl would notice, her ponytail holder was a different shade of blue than what she had put in he hair this morning. The giant gem wasn't going to lift! Cindy was going to crash.

"CINDY JUMP!" she yelled frantically. Cindy apparently had shared her earlier thoughts. As the cart was about to fly off the end of the ramp she jumped onto the track it had just been on. She watched as it went sailing down into the pit of eternal darkness.

"Okay," she yelled up, "Now what?"

"Stay down there. Get as close to the wall as possible and wait for Jimmy's cart. When it comes down, jump on!" Libby yelled down to her. Cindy nodded and waited. Sheen and Carl went down the ramp and across the gorge successfully. Then there was Jimmy's cart. She had to jump.

"This is it," Cindy said out loud to herself. Up on the platform, Libby told Jimmy something.

"Jimmy?" she asked. "Can you please cover your ears? I want to tell Cindy something. It's a girl to girl thing and I have to yell. Jimmy nodded and walked to the far corner of the platform and covered his ears. Libby walked over to the edge of the platform and looked down where Cindy was. "Cindy?" she asked in a voice as quiet as she could manage so Cindy could still hear her. She looked up. "I know that you trusted me last time and, well, it didn't work. I want you to let me have a second chance as your friend. Please girl?" Libby sat waiting for her reply.

"Libby, if I were up there I'd hug you right now. You know I still trust you, you trusted me. I like that. I'm going to give you back the same pleasure. You're my friend Libby," Cindy said to her smiling. Libby smiled back.

"Jimmy!" Libby yelled. "You can uncover your ears now!" Jimmy got up and walked over to the cart. Libby got the panel in place and placed her hand by the button. "Cindy!" she yelled, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Cindy yelled back and got ready to jump. Libby hit the button. She could hear the cart squealing as in came down the hill and at exactly the right time, Cindy jumped. She missed though, she almost went falling but Jimmy reached out his hand. This was no time to worry about "cooties". Cindy grabbed his hand and pulled herself up onto the cart.

"AHHHH!" Both screamed as they went flying over the gap. The cart landed with a thud on the other side of the gorge and screeched to a stop. Both Jimmy and Cindy dizzily clambered off the cart. A thought struck Cindy.

"How are we going to get Libby down?" she asked panicked.

"Already covered," A voice behind her said, and when she turned around there was Libby. She ran to her friend and hugged her.

"I'd always trust you Libby," she told her, and the three boys eyed them oddly. Cindy and Libby turned around to see the odd expressions on their faces.

"It's a girl thing," Cindy said, and the all walked on waiting to confront their next trial.

* * *

SO? DO YOU LIKE? This chapter had a lot of Cindy and Libby's friendship. That is the way girls are. If you want to know how I know, it's because I am one. I HATE it in the TV show when they show Cindy doing karate moves. They make it look so fake. It is NOTHING like that. And all she says is "hi ya", it's called a keia and it's just a yell. Oh well. I wrote a very LONG chapter this time. Stay tuned for more! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. The Bubble Abyss

Hello people! Okay FINE I'll put a little J/C in this. Just a little. In this chapter I made Cindy crush the stalagmite because I hate it in the episodes when Cindy uses Tae Kwon Doe. It looks and sounds so fake! Oh well. Thank you for the reviews. I'll shut up now ONWARD!

**Chapter 8: The Bubble Abyss**

They walked through the tunnel that led from the end of the cart tracks, wondering what would come next. They came upon one stalagmite in the cave that blocked their path.

"Cindy?" Libby asked her friend. "Will you do the honors?" Cindy nodded and managed to crush enough of the sandstone so they could get past. Behind the sandstone was a huge gap separating them form another opening on the other side. On the side they were on were two buttons about the size of a desk. As the group walked further out onto the platform they heard a bang behind them. They whipped around and saw that a metal gate had blocked off the entrance. They couldn't go back now, they had to go forward.

"Okay now what?" Sheen asked. Jimmy looked closely at the gap. There seemed to be icons and faint grid lines.

"As you can see here, there is a grid. The icons represent certain things like this one here. There is an arrow icon with glasses on it. I suspect that someone with glasses will follow the arrow. And see this one here. It's a whirlpool. I don't think we want to go near that," Jimmy explained. Near the middle of Jimmy's explanation Carl wandered over to one of the side table buttons.

"Oooo, shiny," Carl said and he stepped onto one of the panels. He could hear a loud sucking noise as if someone were blowing a bubble. It was the sound of a bubble. It came up around Carl and he starting floating away from the rest. "AHHH!" he screamed. It attracted the attention of his friends.

"CARL!" Jimmy exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Jimmy! I don't want to be a bubble boy!" Carl shrieked as he floated farther and farther away. His bubble passed over one of the arrows and he started to float towards a whirlpool. Carl closed his eyes. But right as he was about to be sucked into the whirlpool, he passed over the icon of glasses and a right arrow. He began to float in the direction of the other platform. As he passed over the land his bubble popped and he landed on his feet. "I'm alive!" he yelled in joy. Jimmy ran to observe to the path of the other "bubble blower".

"Sheen!" he yelled excitedly. "Stand on this panel now!" Sheen ran over and stomped on the panel. Soon a bubble surrounded him and he floated towards the plateau on across from them.

"I'm leaving on a bubble plane thing! I don't know if I'll be back again!" Sheen started singing. Luckily the the sound was barely audible because of the bubble.

"And Libby, you have to go on this panel," Jimmy told her. Libby walked over to the panel and stepped onto it. She too floated across the abyss successfully. Jimmy now tried to find a path for Cindy to follow. There was no way for her to get across. Any way she went she would fall go to the whirlpool. "Cindy, you go on the first panel," Jimmy said quickly. She strode over to the button and stomped. A bubble came up around her and she too floated successfully, up until the last turn that was. Her hair was blonde and the arrow tuned the bubble for the whirlpool. Cindy realized what was happening. She tried to get the bubble to turn, but she couldn't, not unless... She turned to pop the bubble.

"NO!" Jimmy screamed. She stopped looked at him, and stayed still, floating towards her doom. "Come on!" Jimmy said to himself. "Think...think," he thought fast. "Brain blast!" he yelled and jumped on the panel. His hair was brown. He would turn left and head her off. But if the timing was wrong...he didn't want to think about that. He did turn left as planned, but the timing was wrong.

"Oh no," Cindy said quickly. The bubbles both popped and sent Cindy and Jimmy hurtling down. Jimmy groped around for something to stop his and Cindy's fall and surprisingly grabbed something. He looked up to see what it was. It was Libby's hand. He looked down. Cindy was about to fall past him.

"CINDY!" Jimmy yelled and reached out his hand as far as he could and she grabbed it. They smiled, then realizing whom they were smiling at, quickly averted their gazes. Libby, Sheen, and Carl pulled them back up onto the land.

"Well, that was pleasant," Cindy said and they all went on through the door and away from the abyss.

* * *

I consider that J/C. If you don't, TOO BAD! Sorry, I don't like the J/C really romantic stuff. Puppy love is ok because THEY ARE IN FIFTH GRADE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Oh, and I might not be updating for a while after this. Sorry, DON"T KILL ME! Ok, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Falling Back

**A/N: **I know I said that I wouldn't have the next chappie up for a while, but I lied. Hehehe...This is the last chappie! YAY! But somehow, I feel strangely empty inside...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! GOSH!

**Chapter 9: Falling Back**

"Is this a challenge or some sick joke?"

Now since they had walked far beyond the abyss, they could see what looked like a village. They ran for it. When they arrive they gazed up at a newly (or at least it looked new) constructed clock tower.

"Read the plaque you guys!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"'To the brave beings that made it past the allergic cliffs, pleased Arno the almost omnivorous, tamed the titanic toads; what is all this!" Cindy quoted and wondered. They looked around. There were little blue people wandering around and hurrying different places and pushing past them. Jimmy went inside the clock tower. After climbing many sets of stairs, they reached the top, panting. In front of them lay the Resert-a-tron. They all gaped at it.

"So, it was here," Libby said in awe. Jimmy reached for it. He prepared it to take them home.

"Jimmy," Cindy started. "Before we left, I saw sparks fly off of it."

"Why didn't you say anything!" Jimmy asked.

"I thought it wouldn't matter," Cindy said quietly.

"Of course it matters, now I need to make a few adjustments here," Jimmy said and started twisting some wires and moving some screws. "There," he said. "Finished."

"Jimmy," Sheen started. "I don't think any of us want to leave. Jimmy looked at all of their faces. All of them looked sad.

"But you guys, think about home. All of our friends and family, wondering where we all are, searching for us. They must be worried sick!" Jimmy said to them. They all thought about it, home was the best choice. Jimmy started up the Resert-a-tron. "Prepare to fly through dimensions!" he said, and again, for the last time, they were all engulfed in a feeling of suffocation.

"Now Jimmy, how do you explain the ten-foot-tall trees and the air that smells like nothing?" Cindy said. They all laughed and stood up, brushing themselves off. Once up they all celebrated, yelling and jumping and just smelling the fresh air that smelled of nothing instead of hay. They could hear their names being called and rushed towards the sound. All of their parents and/or brothers and sisters were searching for them. When they saw them both groups darted towards each other, in danger of crashing. Both parents held their child in a tight embrace, and Libby hugged her little sister. Finally they were home, finally where they belonged, not in danger of crazed "Pizza Monsters".

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

WHOO HOO! This is short compared to all the other chapters because it's the ending. Libby DOES have a little sister. Gees, this story has a lot of hugging doesn't it? Oh well. Tell me what you think please! They ended up in _Zoom-bi-ni-ville! _(theflamehat LOL. The little narrator dude LOL) REVIEW! PLEASE! I might add another chapter someday, but for now this is the end:)


End file.
